


70 years ago, 70 years later

by hayatecrawford



Series: Steve and his guardian angel Anthony [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angel Anthony, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 CapIron Reverse Big Bang artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	70 years ago, 70 years later

Post on [Tumblr](http://hayatecrawford.tumblr.com/post/50098756540/i-can-finally-post-this-xd-artwork-for-2013).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mirror Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/797473) by [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji)
  * [Fate is an odd thing isn't it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486894) by [candyninja101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyninja101/pseuds/candyninja101)




End file.
